


Urges.

by FireFliesInTheBelly (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FireFliesInTheBelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Jared can't control these urges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urges.

_**NOTE: This is my first story ever written! Comments are greatly approved! I had this idea in my head ever since I created this account, lol. PWP. Bottom!Jared  
** _

* * *

Summary: Jared gets fucked by his boss, Jensen.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Jared and Mr. Ackles fucked. It happen by an aciddent- no really, It's just Jared had his tight kakies on, Jensen so claims. He's working when he gets called on the loud intercom, **_*Mr. Padalecki, visit my office.*_** , everybody is looking at Jared as he walked to the boss's office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Jared questioned, head peeking into Mr. Ackles office. Not looking up from his papers that was planted on his desk, plans they went over last week, he say," Yes, I did, Mr. Padalecki. We need to discuss some terms on the IPod and the IPad. Please, if you will, shut the door behind you." Jared shuts the door and sits in front of Mr. Ackles, swallowing visably, thinking he's gonna get fired. Jensen looks up from the papers and walk next to Jared, his butt sitting on the rim of his desk. He looks at Jared's body, eyeing him up and down. Jared face flusters and Jensen growls, claming Jared's mouth in a wet bruising kiss.

"S-sir?" Jared finally gasp when Mr. Ackles let go. Jensen pulls the rubber band from Jared's hair and tugs on his hair hard, making Jared hiss loudly. He gets up from the desk and leans over Jared, unbuttoning his shirt, one button by one.

"Mr. Padalecki, remember when I fucked you two weeks ago?" Jensen says, cooly, now undoing Jared's pants. Jared holds back a whimper and nods. After getting Jared naked, Jensen pulls him up by the hair and spins him around, bending him over his desk. Jensen licks a wet stripe down towards Jared's spine.

"Do you remeber why, Mr. Padalecki?" Jared moaned when he felt something wet followed the crease towards his ass. The cold air and the spit from Jensen is all too overwhelming.

"Do you remember?" Jensen all but repeats, parting Jared's ass-cheeks apart, observing his tiny pink asshole.   


"Y-yes, sir. I remember." Jared croaks.   


"Good. Then consider this a repeat of the previous night," Jensen says, before carefully circling the outside of Jared's hole. Jared bit his tongue from screaming out. The tongue enters his ass, swimming inside to taste Jared- to memorize. Jensen looks up at Jared's matted head, and growls. Damn Jared for looking so damn hot! He pulls Jared ass cheeks further to get more deeper inside of him. Jensen moans at Jared taste. He never tasted him before-they just fucked. Jared moves his hips back to Jensen face and Jensen allows it. Gripping his waist, Jensen held Jared still while he ravished Jared's poor loose hole. Jensen growls when he hears the younger whine long in his throat. He pulls from Jared ass and smacked his ass. Hard.   


"Do you know how hot you fucking look today, Jared?" He pushes two fingers inside Jared's ass roughly, moving them at at furious pace.  


"Sir, you consider kakis hot?" Jared whimpers, head resting on his desk. When he's done prepping him, Jensen stands up and pull his hard dick out, and lines it up at Jared's asshole. "You ready, Jare-bear?" Jared nods. He screams when Jensen slams in, pulling out to do the same again. Jensen laughs darkly. "Shit, Jare. I knew you would like this. You like the sound of that, Jare? Like to get fucked like the slut you are?" Jared nods, trying to form words, but nothing's coming out. His neglected cock is hard. Very hard. He tries to grab it but Jensen's hands grabs both and places them on hs back. Jared's vurnable in this position- no escape. Jensen pounds harder into him and Jared cums on the desk, Jensen following suit. Both boys are in bliss. Jared and Jensen are both lying they're until Jared gets a cramp in his leg.   


"Move. I'm never role playing, again." Jared jokingly says, getting up from his position of the sticky desk. Jensen follows suit and groans. "M' tired."   


"You're always tired from having sex in your boss's office."  


Jensen smiles and kisses his husband on the lips. "I don't see you complaining about having sex in my boss's office." Jared rolls his eyes and smack Jensen on the chest. Jensen laughs and look at the white cover desk, "Wanna go again?"   


"You're so on."   


They never knew that the people were listening by the closed door.  


-THE END-  


 


End file.
